Crimson Knights
The Crimson Knights (紅騎士 Benikishi) are a notorious, ruthless guild of the best and most dangerous bounty hunters within the Underworld. Mostly only working individually on each job, these men and women of various species and entities are the best lone wolves that ride under one banner, but can be a incredibly dangerous fighting force when gathered together and focused on one singular objective. The leader of this organization is Tome Kūgun, the former artificially constructed soldier under Doctor Nanbu, before he left his control and managed to suade a few of the survivors or "smart" Bijounaga to his side, now under his command that formed the greatest bounty hunter guild that later joined the Black Blood Sect. Organization: The Crimson Knights pretty much act like a cultivation of loners and partners within a set, but mobile-capable, headquarters. Each of the Crimson Knights are capable, resourceful, intelligent, and combat experts in one and/or many fields. Tome being their leader, places a number of bounties on a "Mission" board, and oversees the more important or dangerous missions to the more experienced and veteran members. Some of the members are also charged with gathering information and an array of rumors and tales told by people far and wide on their way back to headquarters, allowing the possibilities for further employment and contracts to be had. Rarely do any of the Crimson Knights gather in numbers greater than five due to the diverse personalities and rivalries commonly found among a Bounty Hunter guild as large as the Crimson Knights. However, during mutual benefits or survival-odds being low, Crimson Knights will abandon all personal vendetta in order to gather together and make a very dangerous, elite small army, rivaling some of the more larger conscripted and trained armies by far with their mix of tactics and array of abilities available to them. Synopsis: -The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows (Debut) Affiliations: *'Black Blood Sect': One of its official affiliations, the Crimson Knights are in a active role of providing the Sect with a plethora of arms, supplies, and information where it can be found. Often enough, those that try to join the Crimson Knights that can't cut it are usually sent to the Sect to be trained as guards for the numerous sanctuaries spanning the spiritual planes, as a way of redeeming themselves and eventually a way to rejoin the Crimson Knights. Their leader, Tome Kūgun, is a representative within the leadership body of the Sect along with his trusted lieutenant and brother, Hiroi Kyozai. Contract Assignment: The way Contracts are assigned to the Bounty Hunters of the Guild, is by both ranking as well as importance value of the contract as well. If a Contract were to be the hunting of a long lost relative who owed a lot of money to a prestigious family or group, then it would be categorized as a "Pacemaker" level mission, basically initializing that any reasonably skilled individual can take their time in finding this particular individual or group that's hiring out for help. Others can be ranked by deadlines or imperative importance to the Guild's continuing existence as well as their relationship with other affiliated organiztions through the Black Blood Sect. The Bloody Roster: The way Tome determined the worth, skill level, and reliability of a member was through a number of factors he determines himself. If someone was within a certain category, he'd give them certain ranked jobs and tasks to complete that they can choose at their own liesure, save for the ones that are needing to be filled urgently due to deadlines and the like. This way, there'd be more of a success rate than failures so members of all sorts can grab the job best suited for them. Triple Ace: The Triple Aces are known to take on the most dangerous, trying, and demanding tasks that can be offered to the Guild. They are renowned for their skill, adaptability, and status within their Guild as being far beyond what ordinary beings are capable of, having rumors swiftly whispered wherever they go, sometimes becoming dramatized in their own local folklore, myths, and sometimes legends. They are the best of the best, and should never be taken lightly by any opponent or target, friend or foe. Double Ace: Being equally numbered among the Aces, the Doubel Aces have higher array of experience and skills than that of the lower two ranks of the roster, capable of coordinating in trying, difficult solo missions with assured confidence, as well as tag along with the Triple Aces on occasion to gain better grasp of harder missions, tasks, and requests by special clients, often seen as protoges or apprentices by the Triple Aces of not near equals. When banned in numbers two to three, Double Aces are as capable as Triple Aces would be alone, making them exceptionally skilled and not to be treaded lightly with. Ace: The Ace is a "coming-of-age" ranking, often celebrated in the bath of blood as custom in becoming a full fledged Crimson Knight, reveling in the grotesque morbidity that is regular in the line of work the Crimson Knights are capable and responsible for carrying out. Aces are skilled enough to do average, cut-throat tasks but not nearly experienced enough to do solo missions of high severity or casualty risk, often assigned in squads or groups in taking on the harder missions. Aces in rarity have ever been seen associating with Triple Aces until they've progressed in ranking, only on the rare occasion a Triple Ace wants to pass on the secrets of his trade to a promising rising star or hand them objects of prize-worth to them when they have their complete trust to them. Mutt: The Initiates, or "To-be" members of the Bounty Hunter's Guild, often sent to a lot of gopher tasks of grudgery and demeaning worth, sometimes not even involved in actual contracts but more serving and maintaining the current roster of the Crimson Knights as a whole. Only when they prove themselves to be dependable, capable, and trustworthy, they are puth through a series of rigorous training excercises, often pitting each other in bloody combat in a tourney of sorts. Those left standing or seen as exceptional are ranked up to the official ranking of Ace, becoming a true member of the Crimson Knights. Known Members: *Tome Kūgun (Master) *Hiroi Kyozai (Triple Ace) *Kogun Ōkami (Triple Ace) *Yokujin (Triple Ace) *Jack "Wallaby" McTavish (Double Ace) Readily Available Weapons & Tech: The Crimson Knights are widely known for being one of the largest distributors, suppliers, and equipped Armsdealers within the Underworld, foremostly towards the Black Blood Sect's affiliated groups and their benefactors/supporters. This being said, most average members are allowed to have a vast range of weaponry, provided they can pay for it, as the more senior members are allowed a plethora of equipment and weapons gratis, as the more highly classified and rare weapons for those of the Triple Ace class. Kidō Guns: Being some of the most widely used in the more modernized Spiritual Realms with no exception for the Crimson Knights, having some that have incredibly high destructive yield with a slow reload/cool-down rate while others have incredibly versatile, unpredictable mods available as well as spray fire that can even outdo the infamous human spiritual warrior Quincy bows and their own brand of Spirit Weapons. *"The Mauler" MK IV - Being a highly capable, penetrative and destructive hand cannon, these brand of Kidō handguns are some of the heaviest graded weapons available to all classes *provided the lower class members purchase the parts, ammo, and the weapons themselves*, being capable of shredding through most known Kidō-grade armor and vehicles. *TBD Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):